


this could go anywhere (only for tonight)

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, holy shit im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is shy as hell but josh is a sweetheart so it's all good</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could go anywhere (only for tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to slam dunk me in the trash  
> sorry about this.. . . . lmao

 

“Josh.”

Josh hummed against Tyler’s collarbone and stilled his hands under Tyler’s shirt before looking up at his boyfriend.

Tyler was seated in his lap, hair disheveled and breathing uneven, staring down at Josh with wide dark eyes. He looked nervous. He didn’t feel like he should be nervous. He definitely wanted what he expected was coming next.

“Tyler?” Josh replied, grinning and taking his hands out from under Tyler’s shirt, toying with the hem of it instead.

Tyler wiggled a bit and whined, “Please keep doing that.”

Josh slid his hands back up under his shirt again, rubbing his thumbs over Tyler’s skin. He made a small squeaking noise, leaning into the touch. He looped his arms over Josh’s shoulders and ended up tilting his head back at an angle so Josh could reach the pale exposed skin with his mouth. 

Tyler was sensitive. He let out tiny sighs at every feathery touch. Josh loved it. He loved grazing his hands up under the other boy’s shirt and softly moving his fingertips over every square inch of skin. He usually continued this for long periods of time, leading to Tyler’s shirt being thrown to the floor, closely followed by Josh’s.

This time it felt different. Josh’s mouth was pressed against Tyler’s collarbone again, pressing wet, hot marks into his skin. His hands were roughly sliding against the other’s skin, pulling him closer until their bodies were almost flush. Tyler let out a high pitched noise and Josh shifted his hips underneath him. Moments later, they were both pulling at each others’ shirts desperately. The contact of their bare skin was hot and needy. Josh tilted his hips up again and pulled Tyler’s face down to kiss him. He could feel Tyler’s hipbones pressing sharply against his as he moved his hips steadily. 

Josh must have touched Tyler somewhere extremely sensitive because a low moan suddenly was ripped from his open mouth, vibrating against him. Josh smirked, sliding his hands, currently placed on Tyler’s lower back, down to grab his ass and grind up against him. 

“Josh. Josh, I—oh god,” Tyler stuttered, groaning against Josh’s neck, his breath wet and hot.

“What do you need, babydoll?” Josh’s fingers found Tyler’s ass, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans.

“P-Please…” Tyler grunted, not able to speak properly. He shifted his hips a little and another moan slipped from his mouth. He felt like electricity was pounding through his body.

Josh froze, his fingers tugging gently at Tyler’s belt loops, and let the other boy regain his ability to speak. Tyler was panting, his forehead pressed against Josh’s shoulder.

“Josh.” Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes, still breathing heavily, his face a deep shade of red.

“Hmmm?” Josh hummed, smoothing his thumb over the skin just above Tyler’s jeans.

“I think—mmph,” Josh’s hands were moving up his back again. “I think I really want you to fuck me,” he finished with a whisper, gulping as he pressed his forehead into Josh’s shoulder again. He felt Josh’s hands still and everything was quiet for a moment.

“Right now?” Josh breathed.

Tyler, growing impatient and probably harder than he’d ever been in his life now, bucked his hips against Josh’s crotch and whimpered, “Yes, right now, I want you inside me, right now.”

Josh removed his hands from Tyler’s back and grabbed his neck, pulling their faces together, their lips colliding in another wet, open-mouthed kiss. The heat between them was unbearable now and they both desperately moaned into the each other’s mouths, tongues sliding together. Tyler decided that Josh’s mouth was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes darkly, their faces only inches apart. Tyler’s face was still flushed with embarrassment and he was breathless. 

“Bed, bed,” Josh gasped, moving his hands to grip the underside of Tyler’s thighs, standing up and lifting Tyler with him, who was clinging to him, legs wrapped around his waist. He collapsed onto his bed on top of Tyler, their crotches forced together, hard. Josh moaned above Tyler as the other boy’s hands gripped his ass and pulled him eagerly, wiggling his hips beneath Josh’s weight. He could feel the bulge in Tyler’s pants as their hips met, making his dick twitch. Tyler was shoving his hands beneath the waistline of Josh’s jeans, trying to tug them down and Josh was holding Tyler’s waist, moving his mouth over his neck. Tyler was nearly silent.

“Hey, hey,” Josh muttered against Tyler’s skin, “Let me do that.” 

Tyler was still silent as Josh stood up and slid his jeans off, then proceeded to help Tyler get his off too. They were strewn across the floor, forgotten in seconds when Josh properly climbed onto the bed and they both scooted backwards so Tyler was lying upright against the pillows, Josh straddling his legs. 

“Is this okay?” Josh asked, gazing at Tyler. Tyler nodded, breathless, and then wrapped his hand around Josh’s wrist, guiding him so that he was directly above him. 

“Josh, I trust you. I’m ready to do this. I want this,” Tyler whispered. He pressed his lips against Josh’s collarbone and added, “I need this.”

Tyler’s mouth sent a shiver down Josh’s spine and he began to move their hips together again. Josh softly took Tyler’s hands in his own and twined their fingers together briefly before kissing him on the mouth. He pulled back and stared at him longingly. When their eyes met, Tyler started to giggle and Josh felt something tug at his heart. He began to giggle too and he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. They lay like that, Tyler’s hands kneading circles into Josh’s shoulders slowly. Josh closed his eyes and listened to both of them breathing.

“Hey, Josh,” Tyler murmured. His hands had stopped moving.

Josh opened his eyes and hummed in reply.

“Can I take off your boxers now?” Tyler tried to stifle a giggle.

Josh grinned mischievously down at him and giggled back, “Do it, I dare you.”

Tyler’s eyes darkened again and he reached up, feeling the elastic waistline of Josh’s boxers. Josh dropped his head down against Tyler’s shoulder and opened his mouth against his neck. As he sucked marks just below Tyler’s jawline, Tyler began to push Josh’s boxers down agonizingly slowly. As soon as they were around his knees, Josh kicked them off and bit down on Tyler’s shoulder, a moan escaping his open mouth. When he looked into Tyler’s wide, brown eyes, he could feel the lust burning holes into him. Lying beneath him, Tyler stopped moving and Josh sat back, now completely naked, and slid Tyler’s boxers down as well, throwing them off the bed. 

When he looked back up, Tyler was looking at him lazily from underneath his eyelashes, mouth slightly open, breathing steadily. 

“Josh,” Tyler whispered as Josh’s eyes drifted down his body, taking every inch of him in. “Please—“ Josh was climbing on top of him again, their now sweat-slick bodies making contact, and Josh let out a moan. Tyler moved his hips up to meet Josh’s, “Please—oh god—touch me, Josh. Please,” Tyler whimpered. 

There was no hesitation as Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler’s dick. They both cried out in surprise and Tyler pushed up into Josh’s hand. His entire body was splayed out underneath Josh and he felt as though he were going to melt into the bed.

Josh hummed absentmindedly and lifted his hand to his mouth, dragging his tongue up the length of his palm to wet it before stroking Tyler again.

“Fuck,” Tyler cursed at the sudden wetness, wriggling a bit. He stared down his stomach to where Josh’s hand moved between them. Josh was still moving slowly, taking his time. He looked up and seemed startled when their eyes met.

“Are you okay?” His hand stilled.

“I—yes, I’m—fuck, I’m great,” Tyler stuttered, giggling.

Josh broke into a toothy smile and pressed another kiss to Tyler’s jaw before saying, “Okay, if we’re going too fast, I want to know.”

Tyler wiggled again, “You can do whatever you want, Josh. We’re finally naked together in your bed and I’ve dreamt about this way too much to be healthy,” he was still giggling but his voice dropped lower when he said, “This had better be the best first time ever, come on.”

“Whatever you say, Tyler,” Josh laughed into Tyler’s skin. 

Josh grunted loudly when Tyler threw his legs around his waist. Their cocks were touching and—oh, god—their cocks were touching and Tyler was pulling Josh closer to him and moving his hips, teasing him. Josh moaned and shoved his hand between their stomachs, taking both of their dicks in his hand at once and dragging his thumb over them. Tyler fucking whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and letting Josh take over.

It was almost unbearable and Tyler felt like he was going to explode. There was heat pulsing through his entire body and the smell of Josh was overwhelming him. Josh was touching both of them and his other hand was interlaced with Tyler’s, pressing into the pillows above their heads. Tyler shuddered, tilting his head back when Josh skimmed his mouth over the skin beneath his jaw, nipping at his neck. 

“You’re so hot Tyler, you’re incredibly hot,” Josh whispered against Tyler’s skin. Tyler’s eyes fluttered closed and he wriggled when Josh removed both of his hands and cradled his face, pressing their mouths together. Josh was entirely on top of him, skin on skin, making Tyler just a little more aroused. Josh wasn’t extremely heavy but his weight was enough to press Tyler against the bed _hard._

“Please, Josh,” Tyler groaned in between kisses, bucking his hips up.

Josh broke his mouth away from Tyler’s, “Okay, okay. Let me just—”

His hands were moving quickly and he sat up, leaning off the bed to rummage around in the bedside table. Tyler was panting again and as he lay sprawled on the bed, his eyes wandered up and down Josh’s body, now glistening with sweat. Josh was breathing hard as well and when he turned around, he flung the bottle of lube down next to Tyler before hastily climbing on top of him. 

Tyler handed him the bottle and Josh’s hands fumbled shakily, trying to get some onto his fingers. He planted a sloppy kiss at the corner of Tyler’s mouth before scooting down and kneeling between Tyler’s legs. The smaller boy was holding his hands over his mouth, his chest heaving, staring anxiously down at Josh with dark eyes blown wide. Josh glanced at him reassuringly and when Tyler nodded shyly, Josh planted a hand on one of his knees, pushing his legs open more. He placed light kisses along the inside of Tyler’s thighs as he pressed a finger into him. Tyler winced, his hips twitching, and he threw his head back against the pillows.

“Shhh,” Josh breathed, still pressing kisses along the inside of the other boy’s thighs, moving slowly but surely. Tyler whimpered and Josh pushed a second finger in alongside the first. He hummed against Tyler’s thigh, twisting his fingers before curling them upward and scissoring them apart. Tyler was writhing on Josh’s fingers now, biting his hand to keep himself from crying out. 

Josh continued until Tyler was sure he couldn’t take it any longer and he reached out and grabbed Josh’s shoulder. 

“Josh. Josh, please—I promise you, I’m ready now,” Tyler whined, trying to pull Josh on top of him. Josh just nodded frantically and slid his fingers out. Tyler let out another tiny moan. He grabbed Josh’s hand and lifted it to his mouth, licking two of his fingers into his mouth. He could taste himself on Josh’s fingers and he had to admit, it was hot. Josh was staring at him now, his mouth dropped open, and his other hand was on his own dick. 

Tyler dropped Josh’s fingers from his mouth and pulled him down further on top of him, sliding his hands around the back of his neck. Josh groaned, blindly searching for the bottle of lube again and slicking himself up.

“Shit,” Tyler moaned, tilting his hips up so Josh could reach better. He felt Josh’s rough hands slide under his thighs, lifting his legs up. He watched intently as Josh pushed into him, clenching his jaw, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Josh let out a guttural noise in the back of his throat, his hands finding Tyler’s waist and pulling his hips up towards him until he was fully inside him, their bodies pressing together. There was a pause as both of them attempted to catch their breath, hands fluttering over skin, holding on to one another and gasping. 

Josh gave a slow roll of his hips and felt Tyler’s muscles clench around him. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Tyler sobbed, digging his fingernails into Josh’s shoulders. 

“That okay?” Josh grunted, wiggling his hips again. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, panting.

“Oh god—Josh, you tease. _Fuck_ —Fuck me, _please_ ,” Tyler pressed up against Josh, moaning. He slid his fingers into Josh’s hair, tugging him down and kissing him violently.

That was apparently the push Josh needed, because he groaned into the other boy’s mouth and rolled his hips more forcefully this time. He braced his elbows on either side of Tyler, hips jerking, and Tyler cried out, tightening his hands in Josh’s hair. The two moved desperately and their sweat slick skin was gliding together. Their bellies were trapping Tyler’s cock between them and the friction was making him whine. Tyler snuck his hand down between them and wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it to the rhythm of Josh’s thrusts.

It wasn't long before Josh’s steady thrusting started to become erratic. He was groaning, his hands grasping tightly on to Tyler’s hips. 

“Holy shit fuck god dammit, Tyler. Shit—” Josh moaned the words into Tyler’s neck, his fingers pushing hard enough at his waist to leave bruises. 

Tyler threw his head back against the pillows, his hand moving desperately between his and Josh’s stomachs. Without much warning, Josh let out the hottest moan Tyler had ever heard and snapped his hips forward forcefully, coming inside of him. 

“Oh god, oh god—fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Tyler felt wet, hot heat spread through him and his fingernails scrabbled at Josh’s back, arching his back off the bed and he finished seconds later, mouth dropping open as he came all over their stomachs. He twitched feebly, clenching his teeth as Josh slowly rolled his hips and hugged Tyler’s torso close to his. 

There was a sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies and Tyler’s come was drying between them. Josh didn’t say another word and began to press kisses all over Tyler’s face and neck as he pulled out before settling carefully on top of him, elbows planted on either side of his boyfriend to prop himself up. Tyler was still dazed, his chest heaving and his hands reaching up to cover his face, somewhat out of embarrassment. 

“Oh god, oh god, Josh,” Tyler’s voice was muffled by his hands as he spoke.

Josh was trying to breathe properly and he just hummed in response.

“Josh, we just had sex. You just fucked me in the ass.”

Josh choked out a laugh and spluttered, “Jesus, Tyler. I didn’t notice.”

Tyler split his fingers open a sliver and peeked down at Josh, who was contentedly settled on his chest, blinking up at him through his huge, dark eyes.

“It was perfect though,” Tyler grinned, gesturing for Josh to climb up into his arms. 

 

They crawled under the blankets after attempting to clean themselves up and Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s small body. 

“Hey, Tyler. I love you a lot,” Josh murmured, pressing his face against Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler just nodded, breathing lightly against Josh’s skin. He grasped Josh’s hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips against Josh’s knuckles gently.

“I love you more than anything, Joshua. Thank you.” 

Josh squeezed his boyfriend’s hand back and let his eyes flutter shut. 

He didn’t sleep that night, he just lay awake and listened to Tyler’s breathing. The calming rhythm made his heart sting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations. if you read this, we can be garbage buddies. 
> 
> xoxo thanks for reading


End file.
